1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for sorting, stacking, and storing different denominations of coins for counting and for filling standard coin wrappers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices available for sorting coins, for stacking coins, and for holding and storing sorted coins. There are devices available for filling standard tubular paper coin wrappers with stacked, counted coins.
However, the prior art devices are deficient in several respects. First, many do not provide a simple, physical means, other than visual inspection, to ensure that the proper volume of coins is present prior to filling a coin wrapper, and do not provide such a simple means in a device that stacks coins of various denominations and that leaves the other stacks of coins undisturbed. Nor do such prior art devices allow for the combination of easy sweeping of different denominations of coins into an appropriate funnel from a table or counter top with a simple physical means of determining that the proper volume of coins of each denomination is present.